RPlog:Exposing Vader
---- Main Hangar - Ord Mantell Solo Base's primary hangar is absolutely cavernous, cut deeply into the solid rock of the cliffs rising above New Alderaan. The hangar proper is roughly rectangular, with a gently trapezoidal cross-section reminiscent of the hangars of most New Republic capital ships, albeit much, much wider in scale. It is a feircely utilitarian design, with the only real decoration being the large Republic Seal proudly dominating the back wall. Row after row of bright floodlights illuminate the hangar from overhead, interspersed with heavy utility cranes running on tracks and regular tractor beam emplacements to assist ground crews in their work. The hangar's around-the-clock activities are predominately given over to supporting operation of New Republic starfighters, with rows and rows of the base's sleek craft tucked into recesses in either side when not being prepped for flight, repaired, or serviced after landing. The hangar also commonly serves a variety of smaller Republican craft, handling shuttles and transports to keep the exterior pads free during periods of extra activity, and with the Ground Vehicle Motor Pool directly off of the hangar towards the back, it is quite common to see military cargo and personnel speeders, as well as tanks and artillery, crossing the hangar to the feild outside at least as often as one sees the starfighters. ---- Calling for an all-hands gathering of the New Republic military is not an easy task. This is why it rarely happens. Without jeopardizing national security, as many of Ord Mantell's enlisted and commissioned have been gathered in the main hangar of Solo Base. In order to accommodate for such a gathering, most of the starships, starfighters and vehicles that find their homes here have been moved out to 'Skywalker Field', even overflowing into the 'Draelis Training Grounds'. A modular stage has been erected at the back of the hangar, with the gigantic New Republic Seal hovering on the wall behind. There are two empty chairs there. As the room begins to fill, the general noise of conversation and footsteps grows louder and louder. Eventually, the brass come in. Admiral Ackbar is there, as is Wedge Antilles, Carlist Riekaan, and a number of others including the recently recovered Jan Dodonna. It's Dodonna who steps up to the middle of the platform. A small, floating audio droid flies up to his face, and amplifies his voice to fill the room. "All hands to attention." The room goes suddenly silent, as thousands of servicebegins come to attention. "Gentlebeings. Thank you for coming. We promise to be brief so that you may all return to your duties." Dodonna turns to the side, motioning toward two people who are standing off to the side of the stage. "The Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo, and Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker." Dodonna turns and steps off the platform. The entire command staff of the NRSC /Independence/ has shown up for today's meeting, allowing their subordinates to hold down the fort while they're simply sitting in order, just another series of faces in a sea of white FleetOps uniforms. Captain Jared Starwind seems oddly at ease in the face of such an unusual meeting, unlike the mildly puzzled faces on many of his crew. The only other one who looks calm is the young Mirialan man standing next to him - his Deck Boss, Javin Mitali. They, like the rest of the crowded hangar, give the stage their full attention, and as Master Skywalker and the Chief of State are introduced, Starwind sneaks a quick look behind him at the others present. Iliara slips into the Hangar a little late franitcally wiping at hands and face with an old rag, she'd been working on something before this meeting was called and seems to have only made it on time. Shyly she slips farther into teh room and finds a fighter to lean up against not wishing to find a seat incase she's noticed coming in late. With a glance to the stage her full attention has been placed there for the time being. In the back of the room, having chosen a vantage point high enough to observe without being in the way, two figures who are not directly a part of the Republic military stand. The Jedi Badiri has brought his Padawan learner Snal'Fashtalli as an opportunity for insight into the relations between their Order and the New Republic. He watches with his arms crossed and has given Snarl a small headset translator so that she can understand without a protocol droid disturbing the proceedings. Down in the front, there is a row of smartly-turned out Marines in dress uniforms. Brigadier General Kines, CO of the 73rd Brigade, having had some advance warning that there would be a large gathering, had opted to ask her command staff to arrive early in full dress to set an example. Thus, one Wrista Ipex finds herself seated a couple spots to the right of her superior, wearing her uniform for a change and, even more unusually, a blood-red awards sash from her shoulder to hip, which is decorated with not a few glittering trophies. She, like most of the people present, is highly curious about this meeting-- and only moreso now. Luke doesn't get up in front of them like this very often. In fact, she can't recall the last time he had. Snarl seems content as she stands beside her Master and listens to the talk going on. There has been progress made on some fronts and the tall Kasa's comfort level is one of them, surrounded as she is by non-Horansi. In only a week and a half, she's done quite well with some social adjustments. She has met one or two members of the military and is still getting familiar with the New Republic and Ord Mantell in general, so her curiosity is high as she occasionally glances around the crowded room. The small headset perched over her ears is a relief for the young feline, who has long been tired of the necessity of having a droid dogging her every step. Closer to the stage but off to the side so she's out of the way of the vast assemblage that's gathered to listen to their leaders speak, Jessalyn Valios listens to the introductions and watches Luke and Leia take the stage with a somber expression on her face. She'd decided to attend this meeting, wanting to be there at least as support for the Skywalker siblings, should they need it. The pregnant Jedi Master has found a cargo crate to turn into a seat, and sits upon it with her arms folded over her belly, a small group of pilots and flight techs gathered near her. Luke and Leia take the stage without pomp and circumstance. Neither are dressed in anything extravagant - Luke wears his traditional Jedi attire. The floating microphone droid leaves Dodonna and floats over toward Luke, while another appears and floats over to hover in front of Leia. Leia expresses her gratitude for those who have gathered, and for their service to the New Republic. Then, each of them takes a seat. Luke leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees and adopting a decidedly casual nature. "These are turbulent times for the galaxy," he begins. "Many of you have seen this first hand. Others have yet to experience the darkness of our enemies." He looks over toward Leia. "Madame Solo and I have come to some conclusions regarding the state of the New Republic and its free citizens." He looks back toward the gathering. "A great portion of our history has been... troubling us lately. We've had to make a very difficult decision, and we couldn't find anyone better to help us through than all of you, the beings who sacrifice every day for the safety and freedom of the New Republic." Another Marine has managed to dig his best dress uniform out of the closet. Next to Ipex is Captain Draelis, and his own sash is a symphony of bad color taste. There are almost more medals, awards, and service ribbons than can easily fit on the garment. Some senior officers don't have as many awards as the Captain, most of which bear a Valor device. He's sitting next to Wrista, one seat down from her as she falls above his current ranked position. The left sleeve of his dress whites doesn't match the rest of the uniform, cut to accomodate the oversized, crude prosthetic of his left arm. He rises as ordered, sitting as he's told to. While many of his comrades take seats, Starwind remains on his feet, possibly out of a simple wish to not have to rise again - his leg injury is most bothersome, and the cane only helps so much. So he remains standing slightly off to one side so as not to block anyone's view, silently amused by how raptly the Jedi Master has captured his Deck Boss' attention. Mitali watches him speak with a quiet sort of reverance, a familiar smile on his face. Iliara arms fold over her cheast as she takes lazy causal stance, for a split second she allowes her eyes to wonder around the room of very unfamilar faces, the Marines get a second glance as the zabrak woman admires their uniform and postures. "Well." She mutters. "Don't they look very smart." She then turns her eyes back to the twins and listens no more mutters comments from her are issued. Luke is going to spare his sister the pain of having to do this. With that, he leans back into his seat, resting his hands on his legs. "Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi Master and a General during the clone wars. He was also a significant founder of the Alliance, alongside beings like Bail Organa. During the clone wars, you could always find General Kenobi alongside my father, a Jedi Knight named Anakin." Here he pauses, a certain brightness filling his eyes. "You might have read about him in your history books." It's one moment of pride, and Luke tempers it well. After a breath, he continues. "History will tell you about the fall of the Old Republic. About the Emperor and Darth Vader, their betrayal of the Jedi, the reorganization of the Repblic into the Galactic Empire. History has also told you that men like Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were killed during what we now call the Great Jedi Purge." As the Grand Master begins to give a recounting of history, Badiri's eyes narrow, and his ears swivel intently forward. He'd not been briefed on what would be said here, and this is a surprising twist. It's a story the Mashi is quite familiar with but did not expect to hear recounted now. Curious! It's easy to tell which members of the military assembled here are veterans of the Rebel Alliance - they're the ones whose faces drain of a little color at mention of Darth Vader. Even Captain Starwind, who otherwise seems perfectly calm and collected, does lose a bit of pink in his cheeks and casts a look off to the side. There is a long pause here, and Luke Skywalker seems to have an unnerving amount of difficulty in what he's about to say. He looks down at the floor, and his fingers tighten against the fabric of his legs for a moment. Leia reaches her hand to touch his arm, and he looks over toward her for a moment, then smiles. He nods his head, and looks back toward the crowd. "What I'm about to tell you is a truth that was hidden by the Empire for twenty years, concealed by COMPNOR agents, and wiped from history banks." His voice is very sober now, and his pace is slower. "I'll tell you first, that Leia and I are twin siblings." He looks over at her again, smiling slightly, before looking back to the crowd. "I will also tell you, that Anakin Skywalker was not killed during Palpatine's betrayal of the Republic." A long pause, and a deep breath. Then, his voice confesses the truth with bravery. "Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi and became Darth Vader." Iliara stands up a little striaghter having heard this story before but from the lap of her imperial father, it's strange hearing it from this side and yet oddly familar. She listen comparing the as eyes cast around to take in the reactions of thoes around her. The other Jedi in the hangar might be able to sense that Jessalyn herself knows what is on Luke's mind. And considering the expression on her face, she's rather ambivalent about the entire matter. She frowns as Skywalker speaks, and casts a glance across the hangar until she sees Captain Starwind in his white dress jacket, her eyes narrowing fractionally as the bomb is finally dropped. She draws in a breath and waits, sensing the mood of the room with a great deal of trepidation. Talk of Jedi history catches the attention of Snal'Fashtalli from her study of a particularly odd-looking, in her opinion anyway, individual in the listening crowd. Although she has done her best to be quiet, it does bring up questions. Casting golden eyes down on her Mashi companion, she rumbles quietly, "Master? Who are the people he is speaking of?" She hasn't covered much history yet in her short time as a resident and pupil in the Jedi Temple. Wrista was not a member of the Alliance. What she *was* was a young twi'lek who grew up in Coruscant under Imperial Rule, and a member of the Upper City strata with a somewhat important family. Vader, to her, was not a clear and present danger-- what he was, was tantamount to a Monster Under the Bed, and the way she swallows and can't quite keep her lekku from fidgeting shows that it hasn't gone by without affecting her somewhat. Luke's final revelation, though, just kind of shocks her still, and after several seconds of recovery, her gaze sliiiiiides towards Draelis, sitting next to her as she realizes she has no idea how the man's going to take it, after his run-in with the Sith. When the proverbial bomb is dropped, Captain Starwind's eyes aren't on the two up on stage - they're on his crew. There's a sudden furor of hushed murmuring and disbelief from many of them, and when he notices one of them beginning to look more upset than confused, he takes a few careful steps around Mitali to put himself behind the officer and gives them a swift slap upside the back of the head with a very stern look. A quiet 'sorry boss' is all the human replies with as he regains his composure, and satisfied, Starwind limps back to his previous spot. Iliara merely snorts, she doesn't know much about the Jedi and even less about Anakin Skywalker Darth Vader was also someone to scary her at night and someone she knows her fathered feared and admired to know the two are the same is somewhat puzzling but why concern onesself over a pair of dead heros one good one bad, each side had their own reason for worhshiping and honoring the two. So the man got two sides to honor him instead of one. A slow inhale of breath marks Badiri's response to Luke's revelation. It's sort of a calm, controlled, Jedi version of 'oh crap.' How would the New Republic take /this/ bit of information? Surely Skywalker had consulted the Force before deciding to publicly drop this information on everyone. It could lead to anything from forgiving discomfort to outright mutiny, cries of betrayal, and accusations of cover-ups, lies, conspiracy, and government opacity. Badiri lays a paw on Snarl's forearm as the room's noise level rises into a dull drone of whispers. "I will tell you soon, my Padawan," he murmurs quietly, his golden eyes seeking Jessalyn in the intervening moments. With her own Commanding Officer of the Viscount, the XO of the Star Defender does not shift or bat an eye. She keeps that one gaze upon Luke at his announcement. Slowly her singular optic scans the crowd as the murmurs grow and even Commander Fetton pulls at the collar of his dress coat. Siren keeps her hands in her lap, giving an nod to Master Skywalker. Her phase of being surprised ended nearly a week ago. This knowledge was new to many, but not all. Ona turns share a glance with Draelis if he deems to look her way. She bites at her lips and and makes a slow motion with her hand to indiciate the room and the reacting New Republic Military. Commander Fetton then leans in to Siren and says something in a low voice as she leans in as well. A faint shake of her head is given and she then nods as he mouths something. There is, of course, a fair bit of murmuring in response to this revelation. Both Luke and Leia seem troubled at having exposed this truth, but Luke finds himself relieved when, after a few moments, the commotion begins to die down. "I can understand if this troubles many of you. It's for this very reason that Leia and I kept this a secret for so long." He looks over at her, frowning. "That... and knowing this has been very difficult for us. What do you do, when your own father is the embodiment of everything you wish to destroy?" Luke turns back to face the crowd after releasing a genuine sigh. "General Kenobi was wise a man," he goes on. "He left behind something for us... a journal that detailed the story of my father, and how he fell. According to Kenobi, Palpatine /was/ the Sith Lord behind the Separatist Movement. He had infiltrated the Senate, using the dark side of the Force to manipulate the war, the Republic... and my father. He had Anakin convinced that he was going to lose everything... that my mother would die in childbirth... that the Jedi were going to rebel against the Republic. My father made terrible choices, and he became Darth Vader. A monster. The only being I have ever truly hated." Amongst some of the rank-and-file, and indeed amongst those of higher rank, there's a murmur of subdued, nervous laughter and surreptitious looks cast at one another. One doesn't need the Force to realize what these people are thinking - disbelief. 'Is this some kind of joke by Skywalker to break the ice before the real announcement?' or 'Not a very appropriate joke given the venue' and so on. Of course, the nervous laughter dies away as soon as it begins, in a wave of lightly cleared throats, as these enlisted take their cue from their stone-faced NCOs, who in turn take their cues their officers who seem to detect the general mood, but a few still can't seem to resist shaking their heads in disgust or disbelief, or maybe both. Draelis looks at Wrista, and one shoulder rises and falls in a shrug. He doesn't look particularly shocked at the revelation. Skywalker's saved his ass too many times in combat for the uncontrollable issue of genetics to be a problem for the seasoned Marine. At a murmur of dissension from behind him, Draelis gets to his feet and sets a glare across his troops that withers the trees outside the building. Once the whispers end, Draelis snaps to a position of attention and returns to his seat, respectfully listening to Skywalker's speech. There is murmuring throughout the gathered masses and Snarl frowns slightly as she glances over the heads of the many before looking back down at Badiri. Her brow still furrowed, the nine foot Kasa nods slightly and rumbles quietly, "Thank you, Master." As the talk resumes on stage after a brief pause, she finds that at least part of her question is already answered. Wrista just nods once to Draelis when he shrugs, the pair basically carrying a full conversation of sorts with the exchange. She *is* glad to see his ordeal hasn't affected him *that* badly, regardless. She doesn't concern herself with the rank-and-file for the moment, mostly because Brigadier General Kines is covering that need quite adequately with her FAR more compelling presence, making sure that Republic personnel remember to at least *act* like it. That doesn't stop the general murmurs, of course, but one can't blame her for the attempt. Draelis reaches into Wrista's handbag while she's rubbernecking and filches a sugar stick from her personal stash. The stoic-faced Marine in his dress uniform looks almost comical with an orange-and-red striped sugar cane protruding from his mouth. The murmurs, the nervous laughter, the looks of outrage -- all of it seems to be quieted by the more sensible XOs and NCOs, though the Jedi in the crowd still receive a few curious glances, especially the very pregnant Master seated so near the stage. Jessalyn catches Badiri's glance and sends him an encouraging smile. Luke can't sit anymore. Even with his well-controlled heart, this scenario has his nerves frayed. He rises to his feet, and can't help but pace a little, making the droid follow along, hovering before him. "I can't defend the actions of Darth Vader. I /won't/ defend them. They were atrocious, and it is a good thing for this galaxy that he is dead." Stopping, Luke turns to face the crowd again. "The /reason/ I am telling you... is because history needs to be set straight. Leia and I have agreed, the time for transparency is here. No matter the cost." Indeed, this revelation may cost her her career, and by the look in her eye, she knows it and is willing to accept that. "Vader never knew about Leia. He thought I was dead. For nineteen years, until he learned of a young rebel bearing my name. He sought me out, he asked /me/ to help him kill Palpatine and take up a place at his side. I am telling you that I resisted, and it cost me." Moving on, Luke comes to the final stage of his tale. The tone of his voice shifts, taking on a note of wonder. "At Endor, I felt compelled to seek /him/ out. The Alliance was poised to destroy the Empire, and I wanted to save Anakin Skywalker... if it were even possible. I turned myself in and was taken aboard the second death star, where the Emperor himself tried to turn me to the dark side." He looks down now. "I resisted, and the Emperor was going to kill me. But my father wouldn't take it anymore." He looks over toward Wedge Antilles. "I'm sorry Wedge." He turns back to the crowd. "But the Emperor's death can no longer go on the records of General Antilles and Lando Calrissian. It must go on the record of Anakin Skywalker." Badiri nods slowly, once, to Jessalyn and turns his gaze back to the stage. Reaching out with the Force, he senses the overall mood of the crowd in general. In fact, they seem to be taking the news relatively well. It's a relief, though the Mashi is certain there will be some bumps in the road over the coming weeks. Luke speaks, and Badiri returns his full attention to the man once more. There is even more shifting and even more outcries as Wedge and Lando are unseated from such a heroic mark by a man long considered the enemy. This is almost too much for some to bare. The crew behind her moves and shifts, causing the long legged Siren to turn and stare them down. "You will hold your tongues.." She says to those nearest her. "They are still heroes. You are being offered something here..truth! Now be grateful for it." She advises. As those she first speaks to begin to quiet, she turns her head back, lifting her chin and adjusting her cap as the murmurs of what she had said drift back towards the rest of the Viscount's crew. Letting out a long breath, she clasps her hands behind her back. Iliara can't help but laugh, when Luke mention the kills being taken off the tw famous pilots, now that would annoy her more. With a little shakes of her head and a more calm and sereen expression Iliara turns her attention back to the Grand Jedi Master. A coy smirk comes to Luke's face when he notices Wedge's skin turning bright red. Luke puts out his hands and calls above the din, "Don't worry, they still keep the Death Star." Then he lowers his hands, his grin fading. "But you all deserve to know the truth. For all that you have sacrificed, and will sacrifice..." He trails off for a moment, almost getting choked up. For some reason, Biggs is the only face he can picture right now, and he has to turn around, silent for a moment. Turning back, he finishes. "You've all become aware of the new threat to the galaxy. The 'Sith Empire'. Nobody expects you to study Jedi Lore, but you need to know your enemy. This is not merely a war of gunships and blasters. The ways of the Sith are lies, deceit, and treachery. They will use every opportunity to manipulate the free people of the galaxy. They will twist truths, they will kill, and they will try to make you hate." He shakes his head. "Just remember, it was hate that turned Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader." That's all it seems Luke has to say. He bows his head ever so slightly, then says, "Thank you." Leia rises, and follows Luke off the stage, after giving the crowd an empathetic smile. Jan Dodonna takes their place. "Company is dismissed. In an /orderly/ fashion, please." The first sound is the crisp rap of Starwind's cane against the deck, followed shortly thereafter by his assembled crew smoothly rising to their feet as one. Even the ones who are still shaken and confused by the information relayed by the Jedi Master - the son of Vader - have picture-perfect posture as they snap off a salute at Luke and Leia's retreating backs, and the departing brass. With a wry smile, Starwind waves his hand, turning in place with his weight on his cane. "All right, you heard the old man. As you were." Iliara pushs herself off the hanager walls and grabs for that rag again, she doesn't seem too unsettled at the news but then she's always been good at hiding her emotions. With a shrug she goes towards the fighters and the flight deck crews to go get a little more tech training, it's what she was doing before the meeting. Though she does look behind her now would be a great chance to 'mingle' a little. Drawing another deep breath, Badiri turns to regard his Padawan for a long moment. Luke has put a lot of himself out for public consumption. But he's also, potentially, changed the nature of this war entirely. It is no longer man against man. The Sith can no longer hide their war or their agenda behind the Empire as they have now for forty years. The war -- the REAL war -- is now in the open for everyone to see and understand what its real consequences are. The Mashi blinks thoughtfully and looks back to Luke with a slow nod as he realizes what Luke already knew: this needed to happen. Wrista stands, pausing as Kines leans over to murmurs something to her below the general noise of the room. The Twi'lek nods, and gives her boss the universal thumbs-up before standing. She turns towards Draelis, and grins a little. "Well, it wasn't boring, I'll give him that." Viewing everything from the odd perspective of being an outsider who has just recently ventured inside, Snarl is quiet and mildly unsettled as she listens and observes. As the gathering is dismissed, she stands silently beside Badiri and waits for him to indicate when and where they should move. Commander Fetton gives Ona a nod and she turns, motioning to their crew, "Alright, follow out in order. The Commander and I have a few things to say aboard the Viscount." She states, her lips parting wide as her voice carries. As the group moves and settles itself to waiting as the hangar begins to empty, that one emerald eye watches over the faces that pass her. There is a worry settling upon her brow, her fingers clasping tighter together. Looking to Snarl once more as the meeting ends, Badiri gives a small flick of his tail. "Come, Snal'Fashtalli. I will explain everything to you now. It is important for you to understand this. Follow me." The Mashi perches for a moment, then hops down from his vantage point. Giving Snarl enough time to descend behind him, Badiri wades into the crowd on his way to the exit. "It lacked plot," Draelis replies whimsically. "But the characterization was good." He grins at Wrista and indicates the woman should precede him along the aisle. He moves the sugar stick around at her in a childish fashion. Still vaguely uneasy, Snal'Fashtalli nods her understanding to Badiri as he calls her to accompany him. She follows the smaller Mashi with what might be a surprising amount of grace for a feline her size, landing almost silently and then padding along just behind and to the right of him. Exposing Vader